


Spread Em

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Prom, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: He really wanted to surprise you with the cover, but you got your hands on the magazine before he could tell you. At first, you weren’t even sure it was him. For a fleeting second, you thought that it was merely impressive photoshopping and, because your mind was on him and what you had planned for the evening, it manifested in the Thirstress Magazine you couldn’t seem to let go of as you browsed the adult store. So, imagine your boyfriend’s surprise to see you blush-faced and sweating with the magazine in your hands.





	Spread Em

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this one time in Discord I was talking to @sonsoflucis and this happened:
> 
> he’d have you nicely bound in the middle of an empty room, on your knees with a blindfold over your face. you only remembering what little he had on, just his holsters and that sunshiney smile laced with mischief…you hear the shutter of his camera going off here and there, every now and then you feel him pose with you, the ‘holster’ pressing into your back, insistent. hot. hard…your neck dotted with kisses and hickies galore… not a shot in hell of covering them either… they’re everywhere…

He really wanted to surprise you with the cover, but you got your hands on the magazine before he could tell you. At first, you weren’t even sure it was him. For a fleeting second, you thought that it was merely impressive photoshopping and, because your mind was on him and what you had planned for the evening, it manifested in the _Thirstress Magazine_ you couldn’t seem to let go of as you browsed the adult store. So, imagine your boyfriend’s surprise to see you blush-faced and sweating with the magazine in your hands.

Prompto stands there, embarrassment blatantly written across his face. “So… you saw, huh?” he mutters as he put down the groceries. “I… wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised alright…” There is a lot of Prompto on display in this magazine that you aren’t entirely sure you want the world to see, but sweet Six, the man can do a hell of a shoot when he wanted to.

“You hate it…” he mumbles sadly.

“ _I didn’t say that_ ,” you say quickly.

“But you do…”

“ _I still didn’t say that…_ ”

Prompto takes a seat beside you on the sofa. He looks so defeated; he really wanted to surprise you. Looking back at the magazine, a few of the taglines stand out. Perhaps you can salvage this. “ _‘Bedsheet Warfare’? ‘Handcuff Foreplay’?_ I hope you didn’t give away _all_ of our secrets, babe…”

Prompto’s face brightens at you, “Of course not. That’s _very_ confidential, y’know.”

“And what’s this I hear about you frisking ladies? Should I be worried?” you purr in his ear, delighting in the way his body shudders at your proximity when you settle in his lap.

“Not at all. I only have one suspect that might need some frisking if she keeps on like this,” he turns his head to nip at your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “In fact, I think I might give you a more… in-depth look at my ‘ _Active Service’_.”

“ _‘Active Service’_ , huh?” you giggle in his ear, “Suppose you have a suspect that’s at large…”

“Yeah? Then why don’t I catch her tomorrow night? Make sure I lock her up good and tight for all she’s done.” His tongue ghosted over your ear, his long, spindly fingers clutching at the back of your blouse as his hips rose into yours. “But first…”

The day was going entirely too slow for your liking. Prompto was gone before you arose that morning, which was unusual in itself as he normally would wait until you woke to kiss you softly and hold you for a bit before the two of you had to leave the safety of your bed. That’s not to say he didn’t say anything before leaving. When you open your eyes, your phone is lying next to you on Prompto’s pillow, the indicator light flashing to alert you of a message.

 _‘Can’t wait to catch you tonight…_ ’ it says, _‘I’ll be thinking about it all day. Work’s gonna be hard to concentrate on when I would rather be tracking down the criminally sexy.’_

Your face tints red as you think of what to say on your way to the shower. You stand before your mirror in your bare skin, recounting all the light little love bites he left on you yesterday afternoon. Each mark makes you smile. You take up your phone and message him back.

 _‘Better hope you can. I can be really slippery when I need to be.’_ You snap a photo of yourself in the mirror and you press send. Certainly not your best sext, but surely it got the point across. You shower and prepare for work yourself, grabbing your phone to see you have another message from Prompto.

 _‘I’ll bet I can make that slickness work out in my favor…’_ and it’s followed by one of the photos from the magazine. Your face felt warm as you stand with your hand on the doorknob, frozen in place. “It’s going to be a long day…” you mutter to yourself and head to work.

The day goes on like this, near hourly sexting and fidgeting legs beneath your desk. There was one that he sent you that nearly had you flying to the Citadel on your lunch break. You need to take care of this, and the moment you arrive home you plan to have him do exactly that, but again, Prompto isn’t home. Instead, a note was left on the door, written on a police officer’s citation pad.

 _‘Disturbing the peace, breaking (hearts) and entering, indecent exposure… Fines to be paid in person…’_ An address is listed on the bottom, but it wasn’t a place you were familiar with. And that unfamiliarity gets you excited. You quickly shower and decide on what you want to wear under the thin blue dress you know he loves and the thigh highs that drive him wild, toss on your highest heels and fix your hair and makeup.

You arrive at an abandoned warehouse; still standing, but otherwise dilapidated in outward appearance. The front door is open with a dim light flickering beyond. You follow the light until it brightens. “Right on time,” comes a sultry voice behind you. Hands roam over your body and the smell of sage and mahogany takes over your senses. “Come to pay those fines, I see.”

“I don’t plan on paying any fines. I’ve done nothing wrong,” you say defiantly.

You feel Prompto smile against your neck, thin fingers trailing down your front. “I’m sure your crimes were listed on the citation,” he hums and takes a firm handful of your breast, “but I think we need to add _‘concealed weapons’_ to it.” His hand fades away and you feel a sharp smack to your backside. “But you could always… _negotiate_ your innocence.”

A petulant smile unfolds on your lips. “ _Make me_.”

You’re forced onto your knees, obvious surprise in the squeal you gave, before your boyfriend comes into view. Prompto in all of his sunshiney glory, decked out only in his gun holsters on his shoulders and waist, firearms safely latched in their holsters. You’d never felt so wet in your life. He gives you a mischievous grin before he squats in front of you, taking your chin in his fingers. “I’ll have you singing like a canary in no time. You know that, right?”

Your eyes flick downward, catching sight of his throbbing cock. “Try me.”

The most ungodly flash of lust dances over his blue-violet eyes as he stands again, his hand stroking at his cock, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Just remember, babe… you asked for it.” He rounds behind you again and snatches your dress up and over your body, quickly popping your bra and sliding off your panties, and leaving you in your thigh highs and heels. He kisses you harshly before covering your eyes with a bright yellow blindfold. “Now to keep you from escaping…”

Prompto’s fingers trail along your shoulder, then a rough texture follows, raising goosebumps on our flesh. He maneuvers you to and fro, tying you up rather intricately with bright yellow nylon rope. “Been learning from Iggy, babe?” you giggle.

“Took forever, trust me,” he chuckles and you practically hear the smile on his face before he clears his throat and falls back into character. “I only wish you could see yourself,” he sneers, his words followed by the familiar sound of a camera shutter. “Gimme a couple of days and you will.”

“Planting evidence? What kind of officer are you?” you snicker as your lover handcuffs you, then snaps another photo with the remote in his hand. As he cuffs you, you feel something insistant on you, something begging for your attention…

“I’ll do what I gotta to get you to confess to your crimes,” Prompto whispers in your ear, biting his way around your skin, his hips rutting against your back. You hear the snap of a button, then the feel of cold, unforgiving metal around your nipples.

“ _Hgnh_ …” you groan at the chill that ripples through you, an uncharacteristically dark laugh escaping him and he pulls your head back to lick and bite along your neck.

“Mmm… I think we might be making progress…” Prompto directs his firearm down the valley of your breasts, even with the rope binding you, you could feel the barrel inching closer and closer, your body shivering. Prompto notices and places a hand on your shoulder. “It’s fine. I took the bullets out and the safety is still engaged.” Another out of character smile, a soft kiss, then back to acting. “Ready to talk?”

“I’m not sayin’ nothin’,” you say, giving your toughest act. You aren’t an actress by any stretch of the imagination, so you prepare for Prompto to break character to laugh, but he only offers a slight chuckle of amusement.

The cold barrel slides lower to your nether regions, sliding easily back and forth against your aching clit, your slick coating the metal. “You feel that?” Prompto whispers in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe a moment, “I’ve got something that’ll make you talk; something bigger that’ll have you screaming your confession.”

You swallow at his words, knowing exactly what he means, but you feign ‘innocence’ anyway. “Talk is cheap, officer. And I already said I didn’t do anything wro–!” Prompto takes a handful of your hair, effectively cutting you off, just as the shutter sounds again.

“ _Don’t test me_ …” he says dangerously along your ear. He rounds behind you again, pulling your hair back and exposing your neck. You feel the tip of his tongue dragging upward until he reaches your mouth. You expect him to kiss you, but it never comes. You give a pathetic whine. “Ah ah ah… I want to hear you confess first.”

“I’ve nothing to confess…”

You feel your lover’s hardened length push insistently at your pussy as he bends you forward, teasing you until his cock is coated in your arousal. He groans with anticipation, dragging out his own pleasure as well as yours. “You are a stubborn one,” he sighs, then pushes into your warmth with agonizing slowness. He gives slow, shallow thrusts, holding your hips as he goes. “Ready to… to talk?” he asks again.

“N-no…” you sigh, trying to devote more focus on the texture of his impressive cock rubbing against your delicate walls. You enjoy the feel of him, but you need more. Your walls contract around him, attempting to pull him in further, to reach that spot that would have you well within the Astral plane.

“Trying to pull me in, babe?” he chuckles breathily, his fingers clenching your hips harder. Prompto gives you a couple of casual strokes, then sharply rams into you with a hard grunt.

Your breath escapes you from the force of it, your entire body rippling from this change in tactic, but it was still too slow. “P-please… _more_ …” you whimper back at him, but Prompto only gives you a slap to your ass in response.

“Not in a position to ask for favors babe,” he chides, “Unless you fess up… maybe I’ll cut you a deal.” He reaches forward and you feel his expert fingers circle around your clit, keeping time with his thrusts as he tortures you in the best of ways. As much as you would like to hold out with your bratty act, your body isn’t in the mood for theatrics.

“I… I confess… _ngh_ …”

“To everything?”

“Anything… everything… whatever you want, just… _aghn_ , yes!”

Prompto starts an erratic pace, no coordination whatsoever as he pounds into you recklessly, hands gripping so hard you’d be surprised if there wasn’t a bruise there, or anywhere else on your body. He’d completely lost his mind; he relentlessly hammers into you, then slips out and fingers you hard, biting harshly at other parts of your body, then eat away at your swollen cunt before stuffing you with his dick again. You hear faint clicks of the shutters around you, but you’re too far gone to care now. Prompto positions you on your back, your bound hands tingling under your weight, but you don’t care. He takes you to new heights, panting and moaning along with you, his breath fanning over your face.

He gazes down at you and brushes your hair from your face, bending down to kiss and nibble at your lips. “If you’re confessing… _ah_ … then I guess I can let you off…” he growls at you. He licks his thin fingers and makes quick swipes over your clit as he chases his climax within you. You gasp, your entire being shaking as he takes you even higher. You can’t draw in another breath, a silent scream on your face that stays as you slam into your orgasm, your beloved cumming right along with you, his seed filling you completely. A loud, euphoric shout erupted from Prompto, a cry deep from his chest as his pelvis pressed into yours. He pants shakily, both of your bodies trembling from the intensity of your climax. “Gods, babe… _sweet Astrals_ …” he sighs as he pulls out ever so slowly..

Prompto pulls you up and unties you, letting you flex your arms and hands to stimulate the blood flow again. Once the rope is cast aside, he pulls you into his freckled chest, stroking your back softly. “Are you ok?” he asks, “Are you hurting anywhere?”

“No, I’m fine,” you hum. Your body feels absolutely boneless, blood thrumming in your ears a moment longer. “Mmn… that was… _wow_ …”

Prompto chuckles, his face blushing with a hint of embarrassment. “Y-yeah? Uh… maybe we could do it again sometime… if you want.”

You take the handcuffs beside you and trail them up his spine, grinning at the shiver that ripples through him. “Maybe I should lock you up for a bit. Cuff you to the bed until the neighbors call the cops on _us_?”

Prompto smiles into your neck. “Yes, Ms. Officer…”


End file.
